Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a panel structure, and more particularly, to a panel structure with a decoration layer.
Description of Related Art
In order to execute various functions such as displaying, touching or sounding in electronic devices, it is often to employ some conductive parts to realize the above-mentioned functions, wherein these conductive parts must connect to a driving chip for operations. In terms of a touch panel, the above-mentioned conductive components can include sensing electrodes and transmission wires. The sensing electrodes herein are configured to mainly provide touch sensing function in an active region, while the transmission wires are disposed in a peripheral region. The sensing electrodes are required to extend to the peripheral region from the active region and then connect to the driving chip through the transmission wires in the peripheral region.
Generally, if the transmission wires in the peripheral region are not shielded, it will affect the overall appearance of the device. Therefore, it usually employs a decoration layer on the peripheral region to shield the transmission wires. However, the decoration layer may form a protruding structure on the peripheral region, and when the conductive components extend to the peripheral region and cover the decoration layer thereabove, the decoration layer may affect the layout of the conductive components, for example, the broken wire phenomenon of the conductive components may occur due to the uneven structure of the decoration layer.